MGT3K ep 4 Christmas
by Agent BM
Summary: Episode 4 of the revival series, i know it's too early for Christmas but i chose this episode out of random so no complaining.
1. theme song

**MGT3k episode 4: Christmas**

**I don't own TAWOG or MST3K**

In the not too distant future, somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in a nasty place

Pursued by a woman whose name is pearl, just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

From her castle below she sets her sights above just to torture all the captives on the satellite of love

"GET US DOWN"

I'll send them cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

They'll have to sit and watch them all and I'll monitor their minds

Lalala

Now keep in mind Nicole can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try and keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For mystery gumball theater 3000


	2. return of the brain men

Ch. 2

Nicole Watterson decided to sleep in a little later today, she spent all night cleaning the ship and forcing her kids to bathe. It was now 11 am

A small robot about the size of a cat came into the room carrying a tray of coffee, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He set the tray on the nightstand and crawled on Nicole

"Good Morning Mrs. Watterson" said the robot

Nicole woke up and screamed. She grabbed a broom and tried to destroy the robot until Anais rushed in

"Mom stop, it's just my friend Jeff. He built himself a bigger body to help out around here" said Anais

"Me and the entire family except Richard made you some breakfast" said Jeff pointing to the breakfast he made

"Oh, thanks. Sorry for almost killing you jeff" said Nicole as she took a sip of her coffee "Why don't you go see how the mads are doing while I eat, I'll be out in a couple minutes"

(Castle grant)

Brain man and Chip were sitting on a couch watching TV and eating chili dogs

"Now the hot dog, I understand, but to put chili in it"

"A tunnel of chili" said Chip

"Where do they come up with these things?" asked Brain man

"That's way beyond you and me my friend. Well (Burp) I'm going to make us another batch" said Chip

"You do that my friend" said brain man "Oh chip, hurry back there's a fight on the ellen show"

2 other brain men popped up behind him

"OBSERVER" shouted one of them

Brain man turned around and saw his 2 friends from his planet

"Observer, other observer" said Brain man a little shocked

"I knew it. We've been scouring the universe reconstituting our exploded planet and looking for you, but now we find you here living like an earth pig" said one of the brains

"Oh observer" said the other disappointed

"But, but I didn't even know you were still alive. I mean I'm still all great and powerful but how was I supposed to know" said Brain man

Chip came into the room holding a tray

"I made more chili dogs, would you like- Hey, who are you?" asked Chip "Wait now I remember, you're those weird other guys who had their brains in pans too, only you're the mean ones. I'm going to tell lawgiver, LAWGIVER" shouted chip as he left the room

"We were going to take you with us, but are you even observer anymore?"

"I can prove it. Remember that woman who blew up our planet, well I'll send her a horrible gift" said Brain man

On the satellite, Nicole walked into the room seeing her family talking to the mads. A nice hat appeared on her head

"Oh a hat? Thanks brain man I love it" said Nicole

"Don't worry I'll try again" said Brain man, but the observers stopped him

"Oh forget it, we'll take you and blow up this planet"

Pearl and chip walked into the room

"So, brain man, you're leaving us?" asked Pearl

"It's nothing personal" said brain man

"No it's fine" said Pearl sarcastically

"Here I'll send you one last cartoon, Wattersons your cartoon today will be Christmas" said Brain man as he sent the cartoon into the theater projector

"It's nothing personal, it's just the right civilization needs me" said brain man

"No no it's good" said pearl

"Oh don't leave brain man, I love you" said Chip as he began to cry on brain man's shoulder

The observers looked at brain man with disgust

"Well, this is patronizing" said brain man

The alarms on the satellite went off

"We have movie sign" shouted the family


	3. the experiment pt 1 and letter

**Ch. 2**

**I was going to put this story onto a temporary hiatus for a couple days because of a bad review, but I've decided not to listen to that guy, I mean it's only one review, and if you're reading this Lio241, get out of this story. I don't care what you say, this series is popular. As for the rest of you, please enjoy**

Christmas

"**It's a little early for Christmas isn't it?" asked Darwin**

_[The episode begins by showing various Elmore citizens in the street celebrating Christmas. Hector is spraying a large aerosol can over a large house, making fake snow. Banana Joe and Penny both walk across the screen separately, both saying 'Merry Christmas!' to the camera. Tobias and Idaho are shown saying 'Go! Go!' to Masami, who is making small amounts of snow. Ms Simian is shown holding a grocery bag, when suddenly, a roast chicken flies out. Carrie's head pops out of the possessed flying chicken. Carrie laughs and says 'Merry Christmas!' before being chased away by Ms Simian. The camera then shows the Wattersons driving along in their car]_

The Wattersons: Merry Christmas, everybody!

_[Richard drives into a homeless man, knocking him over. The Wattersons are all shocked]_

"**What on earth did we hit?" asked Nicole**

**Richard**: I ran over Santa on Christmas Eve! I'm definitely on the naughty list now! Wait! Good deeds cancel bad ones.

[_He opens a closed curtain_]

**Richard**: Come on! Push!

**Male patient**: What?

"**I don't even think that would work" said Anais**

[_Richard closes the curtain walks away, jumping on a sleeping man_]

**Richard**: I'll save you!

[_Richard attempts to give the man mouth-to-mouth_]

**Man**: I'm a doctor! [_shoves Richard off of him_] I'm on a break!

"**You should take a break somewhere else" said Gumball**

[_Richard then uses a knee hammer to hit a woman's knee. The woman's shoe flies off and hits another patient's machine, causing him to bloat up before popping. Richard watches sheepishly_]

**Doctor**: [_taps on Richard's shoulder_] I can assure you, sir that this homeless man is not Santa Claus. But he is concussed, has no memory, no ID, and now he's your problem.

**Nicole**: What?! We're not keeping an unwashed stranger in my house on Christmas Eve!

**Gumball**: Mom?

[_Nicole turns to see her Gumball, Darwin, and Anais with sad faces_]

"**You can't say no to that" said Richard**

**Nicole**: [_sighs_] Fine.

**Nicole**: So where is your home, sir?

[_Richard is bowing down in front of the homeless man while Nicole follows behind the homeless man, cleaning up the mess he is making on the floor_]

**Homeless man**: I can't remember.

[_Richard pulls out a chair for the man and Nicole cringes, throwing a newspaper on the seat before he sits down_]

**Homeless man**: This is a very nice home you have.

**Richard**: [_quickly_] You like it? It's yours!

**Nicole**: What would you like to eat?

**Gumball**: Cookies! Everyone knows they're Santa's favorite!

[_Nicole sighs_]

**Homeless man**: Your children are very sweet, too.

**Richard**: Take 'em!

"**You can't just give us away" said Gumball**

"**I was desperate to get myself off the naughty list" said Richard**

**Nicole**: Here, help yourself, sir.

[_Nicole sets down a plate of cookies on the table_]

**Homeless man**: Your wife's cookies look delicious.

**Richard**: She's yours!

**Nicole**: [_through clenched teeth_] Richard! Aren't there some good deeds to do somewhere else?

**Richard**: Yes! Gotta get back on the nice list!

[_Richard runs out of the house_]

**Nicole**: Okay, I'm gonna run a bath for our guest. [_quietly, to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais_] If he touches anything, clean it...with fire!

[_Nicole leaves, glaring at the man_]

**Gumball**: Okay, come on, Santa! We gotta get your memory back! Now finish this sentence: "Ho, ho, ho, merry Chrrrr..."

**Homeless man**: "Creepy kids looking at me funny"?

"**I don't get that" said Anais**

[_the homeless man picks up a cookie and tries to eat it, but Anais snatches it away_]

**Anais**: Oh, you can have your cookie...when the fate of Christmas is no longer at stake!

"**Like that'd make him better" said Nicole**

Anais: Okay, we need some familiar surroundings to get your Santa instincts to kick back in.

[_they arrive at a small cabin with a sign calling it Santa's Grotto_]

Anais: Wait here.

[_Anais goes into the cabin_]

Larry: Ho, ho, ho! Hello, little - ah!

[_Anais kicks him out of the cabin_]

"**Wow you're tough" said Nicole**

Gumball: Okay, ask her what she wants for Christmas.

Homeless man: What do you want?

[_Anais frowns sadly_]

Gumball: Come on, Santa, put some Christmas into it!

Homeless man: [_sighs_] Ho, ho, ho. What do you want, little girl?

Anais: I want four ponies! One for the bedroom, one downstairs, one for the bathroom, and a spare one no one else is allowed to use. And I want a princess tiara and a prince to marry me when I'm old enough so I never have to work like Mom.

"**That sounds like a bit too much don't you think?" asked Nicole**

"**I'm only a kid, kids want tons of stuff" said Anais**

Homeless man: Well, I don't think it's right to give kids whatever they want or they end up spoiled brats, like this one.

"**He's got a point" said Gumball**

"**Not helping" said Anais**

[_outside the cabin, Anais kicks down a snowman prop while screaming_]

Homeless man: See? This is the problem with kids these days.

Darwin: I know. All I want for Christmas is world peace.

"**Everyone wishes for that, it isn't gonna happen" said Richard**

"**It could someday" said Darwin**

Homeless man: Well, that's nothing practical.

[_outside the cabin, Darwin uses a candy cane prop to hit another candy cane prop while Anais attempts to knock down the "Santa's Grotto" sign_]

Gumball: Can I go on your lap now?

Homeless man: Nope.

[_outside the cabin, Gumball is on the roof, ripping up the fake snow. The homeless man exits the cabin_]

Homeless man: So, can I have my cookie now?

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais: No!

[_The homeless man angrily hits the cabin with the "Santa's Grotto" sign_]

"**I like this episode already" said Darwin**

**The family leaves the theater for intermission**

(On the bridge)

Jeff the nanite was reading a letter when the family walked in

"Hey Jeff what ya reading there?" asked Richard

"A letter from Lexboss, you're biggest fan" said Jeff

"Really? What'd she say?" asked Nicole

"The letter reads:

Hello everyone I heard you all miss me and I miss you all two, gumball am glad ur better and hopefully Richard will never cook again! Nicole u look so cute with your hat:) Darwin u are funny when u smile in the meddler but cute! if I was there I would hang you all :) anais Jeff you guys are vary smart...well anais ur smarter;) but u will all return home soon I promise you that but I do have one thing in mind, Nicole when I saw u as a baby I would carry u and huge u lol bye and hopefully u guys are ok!

"Well at least that smile was worth something I guess. I had to get my face sewed back on" said Darwin

"Thanks Lex, the hat was from brain man, he tried to send something horrible. I think he's gone soft" said Nicole

"She's smarter than me? I'm a nanite, there's millions of me on this ship and I'm stepping on like a million right now. We're smarter than even brain man and can multiply like flies" said Jeff

"Okay Jeff you've made your point" said Darwin

"Well your last letter made me feel better, that and a little sleep and some hot soup" said Gumball

"We miss you Lexboss and hope to hear from you again soon" said Nicole "We'd hang out with you if we weren't in space"

"I'm still the smart one here" said Jeff

"We'll be right back" said Gumball


	4. experiment pt 2 and broken button

Ch. 4

[_The homeless man, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are in the backseat of the Wattersons' car, all angrily looking down.]_

**Gumball**: I think we all started on the wrong foot here.

[_The homeless man, Darwin, and Anais all begin talking at once_]

**Darwin**: I know that's true, I'm sorry, Santa! I'm really, really sorry.

**Homeless man**: No, no, no, it's all my fault.

**Anais**: We never should have shouted at you.

**Gumball**: Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys. Let's just hug it out.

[_they hug and Nicole suddenly stops the car_]

**Nicole**: Don't you think instead of hugging a filthy stranger, you should be apologizing for causing thousands of dollars of damage at the mall?

"**We didn't mean to make that much damage" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: We're just trying to help Santa.

**Nicole**: For the last time: _he's not Santa_! Oh, I wish we were a normal family sometimes. Then my husband could talk some sense into you instead of running around the neighborhood like a maniac.

"**Like that'll ever happen" said Richard**

[_Nicole begins driving again and Richard runs up behind them, in front of another car_]

**Richard**: Christmas good deeds! Free windshield wash!

[_The car swerves to avoid crashing into Richard and hits a parked car. The tree from the top of the car flies off and into a reindeer decoration, causing it to catch on fire. Rosie, who was watching the display, begins to cry_]

**Richard**: Merry Christmas!

"**You'll never get on the nice list at this rate" said Darwin**

[_Richard runs off_]

[_Darwin tries to shove the homeless man up the chimney_]

**Darwin**: Come on, Santa. You need to go up as well as down. [_to Gumball and Anais_] I don't think he's gonna make it.

"**Me neither" said Nicole**

**Gumball**: He just needs some encouragement. Anais, get me the matches.

[_The homeless man hears Gumball and begins to panic. Nicole walks over_]

**Nicole**: Kids, I think we need to have a little conversation.

[_in the living room, the homeless man, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are on the couch while Nicole is standing in front of them, facing the other direction_]

**Nicole**: Let me tell you something about Santa Claus. There is no Santa Claus!

**The kids scream at the sound of that**

"**I guess I should've never said that" said Nicole a little guilty**

[_Gumball, Darwin, and Anais gasp, colorful lights leaving their heads_]

**Gumball**: I think all the innocence just left my body.

**Nicole**: When I was a little girl, there was only one thing I ever wanted, so every year I wrote a letter to Santa asking for the same present. I hoped and hoped and hoped again.

"**Because you wrote to the wrong place" said Anais**

"**I didn't know he lived in the North Pole" said Nicole**

But he never came, and that's how I learned the terrible truth. Santa Claus doesn't exi -

[_Nicole turns to face the empty couch_]

**Nicole**: Kids?

[_she goes outside_]

**Nicole**: Kids? Oh, kids, come back. I'm sorry!

**The family starts to cry as a sad song plays**

[_The setting is black and white and at night. Gumball breaks free of a snow globe he was trapped in, then unplugs the Christmas lights of a house, disappointing those who were looking at it. Darwin throws away a turkey Mrs. Robinson was trying to cut while Mr. Robinson looked on. They walk off sadly. Anais draws a tear on a reindeer prop. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais pop out of the gifts belonging to Carmen, Leslie, and Tobias. The homeless man chops down a tree._]

Silence, the ringing

Turn off all the lights

Stop all the singing

No dinner tonight

Come shed a tear for wishes unanswered

Give back your gifts, for Christmas is cancelled

Chop down the tree, for Christmas is cancelled

[_Richard spray paints the words "rap music" on a white fence_]

"**Why rap music?" asked Nicole**

"**All kids listen to that these days" said Richard**

**Richard**: Oh, no! Some rebellious young person defaced this pretty fence. It's lucky I'm here to fix it!

[_Richard begins spraying over it with white, but a police siren and lights stop him_]

**Richard**: Five-Oh!

[_He jumps over the fence and a reindeer sniffs him. He and the reindeer begin screaming_]

**Richard**: Huh? Yes! Santa's sleigh!

[_Richard gets in the sleigh_]

**Richard**: I'm totally gonna save Christmas. Go! Giddy-up! Activate!

[_The reindeer does not respond to any of it, so Richard slaps it from behind, causing it to take off. Below them, the homeless man, Gumball, Darwin and Anais stop in front of the Wattersons' house_]

**Gumball**: So, wanna come in for a cookie?

**Homeless man**: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I've been enough of a burden and a disappointment. I'll be on my way now. But thank you for believing I was someone special. For a moment there, I almost thought that I _could_ be Santa.

[_A present knocks the homeless man out and Gumball catches it. They look up to see Richard on the sleigh_]

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, **Anais**: Dad?

**Homeless man**: Ho, ho, ho!

[_Gumball, Darwin, and Anais turn to where homeless man once stood, now with Santa in his place_]

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, **Anais**: Santa!

"**I knew he was Santa" said Gumball**

"**Okay, I make some mistakes, Is that so much to say" said Nicole**

**Santa**: That's right! How long have I been out? Is it still Christmas Eve?

**Gumball**: Yeah, but -

**Santa**: Then it's not too late! All I need is my sleigh!

[_His sleigh comes flying at him; he, Darwin, and Anais duck, but Gumball gets stuck to the bottom of it, Meanwhile, Nicole is at the park_]

**Nicole**: Come on, kids, come home! There's plenty of stuff that doesn't exist! The tooth fairy, Bigfoot, Switzerland.

"**Switzerland exists" said Anais**

"**No it doesn't sweetie" said Nicole**

"**But mom I'm-**

"**It doesn't exist and that's final" shouted Nicole**

[_Santa's sleigh flies by and she runs after it when she spots it. Gumball is still stuck to the bottom of the sleigh and nearly gets hit by a weather-vane, but it only rips off some of his pants_]

**Gumball**: [_screams_] Oh, wait. I'm okay.

[_Richard pulls Gumball into the sleigh next to him_]

**Richard**: How do you land this thing?!

**Santa**: First you need to fasten your seat-belt!

[_Gumball fastens his seat-belt, but Richard has trouble with his_]

**Richard**: What the? How can I be fatter than Santa?

"**That's something we'll never know" said Gumball **

**Gumball**: [_points a utility pole_] Duck!

**Santa**: Ask the magic sack for some walkie-talkies and I'll tell you how to land!

**Gumball**: [_to the bag_] I want some walkie-talkies!

[_a present comes out_]

**Gumball**: Aw, man! It's really well wrapped!

**Richard**: Ask it for scissors!

**Gumball**: I want some scissors!

[_wrapped scissors come out of the bag_]

**Gumball**: Are you kidding me?!

**Richard**: Give me that, son! I'll show you how a real man opens his present!

[_Richard puts the box in his mouth and the scene cuts to Santa catching a walkie-talkie_]

**Santa**: Good job, chaps! Now, in front of you there should be an altimeter, a gyroscope, and an anemometer!

"**I have no idea what those words mean" said Darwin**

"**Me neither" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: Okay, what are they for?

**Santa**: I don't know. I never used them myself. But at least you're facing the right way! Now just fly with your guts! What can you see?

**Gumball**: Nothing but your reindeer's butt.

**The whole family laughs at that comment**

**Santa**: Right. Keep going down, keep going down, keep going down...pull up!

[_Richard and Gumball begin screaming and pull up_]

**Santa**: Plan B: ask the bag for some parachutes and jump.

**Gumball**: We can't do that! Your sleigh will crash! What about Christmas?

**Santa**: Your lives are more important than Christmas! Just jump!

**Richard**: Request denied, sir. We're saving Christmas! Over.

**Santa**: Oh, dear.

**Gumball**: I love you, Dad.

**Richard**: I love you, son.

**Santa**: Sounds like they're coming in too hot.

**Anais**: [_to Darwin_] Follow me!

[_Darwin and Anais run off. Anais begins ripping lights off of some steps_]

**Santa**: They're not gonna make it!

**Gumball**: We're gonna crash!

**Richard**: Not on Christmas, son! You have to believe!

"**Believing never solved any of my problems" said Gumball**

[_Richard turns away from Gumball and bites his fist. Darwin and Anais both come together with Christmas lights_]

**Richard**: I can't see anything!

**Anais**: Don't worry, guys!

[_Anais tries to connect the plugs, but they're too short_]

**Santa**: They're gonna crash!

[_Anais continues trying to connect the plugs. Nicole takes them from Anais and forces them together and the area becomes lit up; from above, Richard and Gumball see it as a walkway to land_]

**Richard** and **Gumball**: Yes!

[_the lights go off_]

"**Aw dang it" said Gumball**

**Richard** and **Gumball**: No!

**Nicole**: It's okay, they're Christmas lights!

[_the lights began flicking on and off and the reindeer lands the sleigh in front of Santa while they cheer_]

**Santa**: Well done, Blitzer! Nicole Watterson, I've been looking for you.

**Nicole**: Santa?

**Santa**: I've been meaning to talk to you about these.

[_he opens a compartment in the sleigh that reveals Nicole's letters_]

**Nicole**: My letters.

**Santa**: Every single one, you sent them to the South Pole! I live in the North Pole! I was just checking I had your address right when you, uh, ran me over.

**Richard**: [_crying_] I'm so sorry!

**Santa**: That's okay, Richard! After that landing, you're on the nice list forever!

**Richard**: Awesome! 'Cause you owe me 800 dollars for the hospital bill.

"**And a few thousand dollars in mall damages" said Gumball**

**Santa**: Hm. Ho, ho, ho. Now where's that present for Nicole?

[_Santa walks away from Richard to the toy bag in search of the present and hands it to her_]

**Santa**: Aha! This is long overdue.

**Nicole**: Really?

**Anais**: Well, what is it?

**Nicole**: The most beautiful gift I could ever wish for.

[_Nicole opens her hand to show off four little dolls: two bunnies, one big, one small; a fish; and a cat_]

"**Aw, they look just like us" said the kids**

"**Yeah, close enough" said Nicole**

**Richard**: It's just like us.

**Nicole**: Yeah, close enough.

**Santa**: Well, time to go!

[_Santa gets in his sleigh_]

**Santa**: Goodbye, children! And thank you for believing in me.

"**You're welcome Santa" said the kids**

**Gumball**: But what about your cookie?

**Santa**: Just leave it by the fireplace, please. I'll be back for it later. Alright, then -

[_Santa gets ready to use the reigns, but Richard stops him_]

**Richard**: I got this.

{_Richard slaps Blitzer's behind again and Blitzer takes off. Some people exit their homes_]

**Gumball**: Hey, everybody! Christmas is back on!

[_They begin cheering_]

**The family leaves the theater**

**(Castle Grant)**

Brain man decided to stay on earth with Chip and Pearl, which made the observers very angry. They were battling each other with their minds.

"You traitor" shouted brain 1

"Nothing you say will make me go back with you" said brain man

"Let's get him together" said brain 2

The brain men used their powers together to try to weaken brain man

"Not 2 at once, I can't handle it" said Brain man

Chip walked in with another tray

"I made more chili dogs" said Chip

"Chili dogs? What a fascinating concept" said brain 2

"Yes with lots of yummy ooey gooey cheese" said Chip

"How fascinating" said brain 1

Brain man grabbed brain 2's brain and gave it to pearl

"Quick Pearl, dump this down the laundry chute" said Brain man

"Do I look like your maid?" asked Pearl

"Hurry, the fate of the world depends on it" said brain man

"Oh fine" said Pearl as she got up and left the room

Brain man kicked brain 1's shins and grabbed his brain

"Chip, think fast" said brain man as he threw the brain to Chip

"Our brains"

"We're powerless"

"As punishment, you will walk the earth for the rest of your days as flesh bound mortals, and worst of all" said Brain man as he changed their clothes into Florida gators clothes

"You will live in Florida working at the University of Florida, and be raging gators fans" said Brain man

"Go gators" said Brain 1

"Gators woooo" said brain 2

"You have any smokes?" asked brain 1

"Quit bumming me out man" said brain 2 as the 2 walked out

"So, the world's safe from them?" asked Pearl as she and chip walked back in

"It sure is" said brain man

"Push the button" said Pearl

Chip pushed the button

**Mystery Gumball Theater 3000**

**Created by agent BM**

**Starring**

**(Screen fades back in)**

"Why are we still on the air?" asked Chip

"Try the button again" said Pearl

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**Created by agent BM**

**Starring**

**Gumball **

**(Screen fades back in)**

"It's not working" said Brain man

"I see why, there's chili all over the console. You're just going to have to hold it down" said Pearl

Chip pressed the button

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**Created by agent BM**

**Starring**

**Gumball**

**Darwin**

**Anais**

**Richard**

**(Screen fades back in)**

"No you have the problem. I'm only paying half price for that pizza since it took you 2 days to get here" shouted Bobo to an alien pizza boy

"CHIP" shouted Pearl

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**Created by**

**(Screen fades back in)**

No one is seen on camera

"Chip?" asked Pearl "What are you doing?"

"I was uh, just getting uh piece of water" said Chip

"A piece of water?" asked Pearl

"I meant uh, a glass of cake" said Chip

Pearl drags chip back in

"It won't work Lawgiver" said Chip

"Let me remember something to get this to work." Said Pearl

She thought for a few seconds then remembered something

"Oh now I remember, Alt function 7" said Pearl as she typed the keys and pushed the button

**Mystery Gumball Theater 3000**

**Created by Agent BM**

**Starring:**

**Gumball**

**Darwin**

**Anais **

**Richard**

**Nicole**

**Pearl**

**Chip**

**Brain man**

**Observers**

**Jeff the nanite**

**Thank you to all those who sent in letters **

**Thank you TAWOG wiki for the script**

**Special thanks to Lexboss and all my fans who continue to be my biggest fans to this day**

**Go Gators**

**Keep circulating the tapes and episodes, whatever that means**

**I don't own TAWOG**


End file.
